


A Night Under The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, just two dudes being dorks, well ouma is there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuuichi and Kaito spend some time resting together after a night of training.





	A Night Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> first off - thank you cody for that title i am so bad at naming things  
> second - this is my first fanfiction i have posted in... 2 years? and first fic on ao3 period. i don't write often, only a few times so i'm not That confident in my writing skills but i feel this is alright even if a little short!
> 
> also if i do post anything else on here expect more saimota. i'm a saimota goblin

"Good job, Shuuichi!" Kaito beamed. "Keep going! Try to push yourself!"  
  
Shuuichi collapsed on the ground, exhausted. He was glad to be training with Kaito every night, but still wasn't very used to it, getting tired out quickly. He grumbled, looking up at Kaito. "N-no, I... think I'm worn out for now," he managed to say.  
  
"Oh, so we're done for tonight then? Wanna head back to the dorms?" Kaito said.  
  
"Not yet, I'd rather just lay here for a moment...," Shuuichi said. He noticed Kaito getting down, laying on the ground next to him.  
  
"Well, if you're gonna do that then I might as well join! Can't be leaving you behind, since I don't want anything bad happening to you," Kaito said with a grin. Shuuichi smiled, touched by the other boy's care for him. "So... anything in particular you wanna talk about? Or do you just wanna lay here. Cause if you wanna hear me talk about space, I cou-"  
  
"N-no, I'm alright for now Momota-kun... just being here with you for now is fine," He interjected. He would've liked to hear Kaito talk, but he felt like he was too tired to listen to Kaito ramble on about planets and such. Kaito nodded, looking back up at the sky.  
  
Aside from the End Wall in their vision, the scenery around them was calming to observe. Especially the night sky. Normally he wouldn't think of just looking up at the sky, but looking at all the stars made him think of Kaito and all the several times he's talked about space. He closed his eyes, noticing he was still out of breath.  
  
He was glad to be training with Kaito. After Kaede's execution, Shuuichi was having a hard time picking himself back up. That night Kaito had asked him to come to the courtyard for the first time caused a change in this killing game that he didn't know he needed. Feeling relaxed, Shuuichi turned over on his side, sighing contently.  
  
"Uh, Shuuichi?" Kaito spoke up. Shuuichi realized he had rolled up to Kaito's side. He froze, embarrassed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I-I, uh... I forgot you were so close when I turned over, do you want me to-"  
  
"No, you're fine! I mean, I just wanted to know is all. It's alright bro," Kaito said. Shuuichi relaxed again, bringing his head up off the ground and onto Kaito's chest. He lay still for a few moments, until he was caught off guard by Kaito reaching over to his other side.  
  
"Momota-kun? What are you-"  
  
He was cut off with a startled noise because Kaito dragged over his coat to cover him. "W-what was that for?"  
  
"I felt you might've been a little cold, so I thought this might make it a little more comfy for you," Kaito muttered, turning his head to face away. Was he embarrassed about this? Shuuichi rested his head back on Kaito's chest, letting himself relax again. He was glad to be able to spend time with Kaito just laying down, not having to focus on anything.  
  
"Hey, Momota?" Shuuichi piped up. Kaito brought his head back a bit.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
"That's sudden," Kaito responded, looking at Shuuichi's face. "For what?"  
  
"Just... being here for me. For letting me train with you. I'm glad that out of everyone, I can trust y-"  
  
"Wooooow, seems we've got a secret couple out here!"  
  
Oh _no._  
  
"KOKICHI!" Kaito yelled. He shot up off the ground, leaving Shuuichi with his coat. Shuuichi got up slowly, seeing Kaito running over to Kokichi, as if he was going to attack him. He quietly laughed to himself. Tucking the coat under his arm, he got up to go join Kaito.


End file.
